rikuo's human form grows up
by OTAKUgenerationQUEEN
Summary: LOL Rikuo is now 15 and what happen...weeeellllll TEEHEE lets just say that this could be the missing Omake! WARNING for those of you have not read the manga i sudjest you go look up "nurarihyon no mago wiki" so you aren't Completely clueless although you dont really need to...LOL any way yea he goes through puberty...PFFFFT


ok hey guys! so i recently finnished the manga Nurarihyon No Mago (Nura Rise Of The Youkai Clan) and i was NOT satisfied i mean i LOVED the omakes but it just did not end smoothly for me! it felt rushed (lol there were ALOT OF UBER LONG fight scenes though...) soo this is just a short thing about lord knows what( i really have no idea) so lets start!

"Tap tap tap tap" Tsurara was running down the hall just about to leave for The Thirds and her's 1 day of highschool (its in japan so its 10th grade and rikuo is like 15), "Rikuo-Sama! Are you ready?". she placed her ear on the sliding door to hear his reply, "WA! Tsurara Wait okay! Just give me a moment!" Tsurara was confused, _Thirds voice...sounds like his night form...? Yet its day time...," _Young master I'm coming in!" just as she had said that she opened the door. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. Before her was in fact Rikuo's day form but something was off...he looked too much like his night form! His eyes were much more calm just like his youkai form, his hair was almost a dark blonde rather than brown, he was...tall and slim but was still well-built, and his voice...well (lol i have not watched the anime so i have no idea what his voice sounds like) his voice was deep and warm yet still a young mans voice. Tsurara turned an even brighter red and left the room quickly leaving behind her bag.

"W...Was that Rikuo-sama!?" But he looked a lot like his Youkai form!? She gasped "OH! HE MUST BE SICK! ZEN LORD ZEN! COME QUICKLY!" the door behind her slid open, "Tsurara!? are you okay your face got all red and then you closed the door without saying anything?" Tsurara was at her "Moe" limit (A.n. "Moe" is a word that can be used for some one's deep appreciation for some one or something. It's basically the feeling you get when you fan-girl/fan-boy over something) She froze Rikuo and went to go get Zen.

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::

20 min later, Rikuo is unfrozen and Tsurara making sure to sit a few feet away, and Lord Zen explains. "Rikuo is fine." "huh? what do you mean? I thought you were checking on Tsurara." Rikuo was unaware of his looks as he was already used to the body of a man. "well, Rikuo have you looked in a mirror? you might need to." As Zen said this he summoned a mirror youkai to stand in front of Rikuo.

"...?" Rikuo was looking in as he saw a different form he had not yet seen. "W-what is this? I'm a lot taller now and...I look older" Tsurara stayed silent as Zen spoke "Well with you being 3/4 human you have to go through human growth changes." Rikuo's eyes widened "You mean...I went through puberty!? But why? I'm only 15!?" Zen with an annoyed face answered, "yea, yea. It's not unusual to have it at a young age, I mean girls go through a lot worse and have it at a younger age. anyway go to school. you know what it feels like to have a man's body already so you should be fine" ".Yea...guess your right Zen" Rikuo closed his eyes and slid the door open, "Tsurara if you're not feeling well, don't worry about school." ...he left...lord zen thought to himself

"H_e said, "Zen" and "Tsurara" with out the honorifics...maybe his human side is a lot like his youkai side...maybe it was just younger...untill now" "T_surara! I want you to go with him!" Zen had a new curiosity about his sworn brother. "EEEEEEH? why me!?" Tsurara was against anything to do with her master. "tsurara, now that Rikuo's human side has become more mature, he might start acting like it...or in other words he might act like some cocky teenager who is the master of all spirits" "Go make sure he doesn't ruin his reputation as the third" Zen almost said this laughing. Tsurara ran out the door thinking, "_Rikuo-sama's reputation getting ruined!? I can't allow that to happen!"_

+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::++::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+::+

Okay i know this is short but i had to get this idea out! i wrote this fast and no edits, so please don't be harsh in telling me my grammar probs! and yes my first language is English (im American! :D) PLEASE do review and tell me if this story is good, i thought of it as an Omake so it's not going to have like 12 chapters fighting someone and learning new powers and shiz~ lol please tell me what you want! BOTH guest AND members! OH and it takes place after the manga's ending WHICH WAS UN-SATISFYING!


End file.
